Titus Farman
Lord Farman has cold dark blue eyes, he has dark brown hair that is swept back. Titus also has high cheekbones and an un-scarred face. He is Lord of Fair Isle and Master of Ships. Biography Titus Farman was born the son of Lord Mathis Farman and Lady Sarra Clifton. Three years later Ravella Farman was born, Lady Sarra dies a few hours after the birth however from complications in child birth. The siblings grew up close with each other and maintained a mutual friendship. From an early age he received the benefits of House Farman's wealth, receiving formal tutelage from a Maester until the age of fourteen years old, Titus was afterwards educated by his father. Mathis Farman began to instruct Titus on sailing, and the importance of maintaining the crews respect. These years required extensive physical labour that was foreign to Titus. His first three years had been difficult as he struggled to receive the approval of his father and the crew. During these first three years Titus also was educated in archery, unlike sailing Titus quickly excelled in archery. However Titus's life changed for the worse in 292AA. Before the raid House Farman had always held a hatred for the Ironborn, however the raid on Fair Island had heightened these feelings. During the Battle of Fair Island House Farman had been humiliated, Lord Mathis Farman, King Tyran Lannister was killed and the Farman fleet laid in ruin. Titus had been forbidden to participate in the battle, his father was unwilling to risk his heir in battle. As a result Titus survived the raid along with Ravella Farman, however he had been left with deep mental wounds. In hopes of escaping these feelings he arranges a marriage with Cerenna Lefford. The marriage proves to be a success and within the first year the couple had a son: Aurane Farman. Cerenna helps to relieve Titus of his mourning, Titus gains a strong attachment to his family as a result. in 295AA Cersei Farman is born, her birth is celebrated by the family and is said to symbolize a change of fortunes for House Farman. In 296AA Lord Farman received the honour of being appointed Master of Ships, he vows to stop the Ironborn raids. This role reminds Titus of the emotional trauma caused by the raid, he begins to fear that the Ironborn will harm his new family as a result. Now Titus has become obsessed with his role as Master of Ships, he spends little time with his family. Timeline 273AA: Titus is born, son of Mathis Farman and Sarra Clifton. 276AA: Ravella is born, Lady Sarra Clifton dies in child birth. 279-287AA: Titus is tutored by a Maester in basics of courtly behaviour and writing. 287AA-292AA: Titus is educated by his father, Mathis Farman. During these years he learns Sailing and Archery. 292AA: Ironborn raid Fair Island, killing Lord Mathis Farman in the battle and destroying the Farman fleet in battle. Titus is kept inside Faircastle as his father refuses to risk his heir. The battle causes emotional trauma to Titus, he inherits Faircastle. Titus marries Cerenna Lefford who helps stabilize the young Lord's life. 293AA: Aurane Farman is born. 295AA: Cersei Farman is born 296-298AA: Titus Farman is granted the role of Master of Ships for the Westerlands. His emotional trauma re-emerges as a result and he grows distant from his family. Titus becomes obsessed with protecting the Westerlands. Supporting Characters: Ravella Farman: (23) Trader Cerenna Lefford: (32) Negotiator Family Tree http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=g3jhgitgym&f=943187347240167078 Category:Westerlander Category:House Farman